The present invention relates to a rinsing solution for lithography, more specifically, a rinsing solution for rinsing a substrate which has been treated with a remover solution in manufacturing electronic parts such as a semiconductor device and a liquid crystal display device, and a method for processing a substrate with the rinsing solution.
The conventional process for manufacturing semiconductor devices and liquid crystal display devices comprises forming a resist pattern on a conductive metallic film made of aluminum, copper, aluminum alloy, etc. or an insulating film made of SiO2, etc. on a substrate, selectively etching the conductive metallic film or insulating film utilizing the formed pattern as a mask to thereby form fine circuits, and then removing the unnecessary resist pattern layer with the use of a remover solution.
Known examples of the remover solution for removing the resist include an organic sulfonic acid-based remover solution containing an alkylbenzenesulfonic acid as the main component, an organic amine-based remover solution containing an organic amine such as monoethanolamine as the main component, and a fluoric acid-based remover solution containing hydrofluoric acid as the main component. In the conventional method, a resist pattern layer is removed with such a remover solution and washing is then effected with purified water. However, the washing with purified water can not completely wash away the remover solution in a short time. Furthermore, if the washing time is prolonged, the corrosion of the conductive metallic film or insulating film is liable to occur. For this reason, the remover solution is removed with an organic solvent (i.e., rinsing treatment) prior to the washing with purified water. As the organic solvent useful for the rinsing treatment, use has been made of methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, acetone, ethylene glycol, etc. However, the remover solution cannot be sufficiently washed away, and it is difficult to remove the remover solution, particularly, in finely processed parts. Since fine processing techniques have recently made a rapid progress in the field of manufacturing semiconductors, it has been urgently required to develop a rinsing solution by which finely processed parts can be sufficiently washed without causing any corrosion of a conductive metallic film or an insulating film. The conventional rinsing solutions suffer from the following practical problem. That is to say, when the interval period between rinsing and the subsequent treatment is prolonged, stains due to insufficient rinsing (in other words, stains attributable to rinsing) would be frequently formed on the substrate surface. During processing the substrate, therefore; the margin (the range which does not cause any problems) of the transportation time is narrow and thus should be controlled in detail. In addition to the necessity for these functional improvements, attention should be paid to the cost and safety of various chemicals (a developer solution, a remover solution, a rinsing solution, etc.) which are used in the lithographic processing in manufacturing semiconductors.
Under these circumstances, the present inventors have conducted extensive studies and, as a result, found out that a highly useful in practice, less expensive and highly safe rinsing solution, by which finely processed parts can be sufficiently washed without causing any corrosion of a conductive metallic film or insulating film and which has a broad margin of the transportation time during substrate processing and thereby causes no stain on the substrate due to insufficient rinsing, can be obtained by using a specific compound in the rinsing solution, thus completing the present invention.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a rinsing solution for lithography, by which finely processed parts can be easily washed without causing any corrosion of conductive metallic films or insulating films and which causes no stain on the substrate due to insufficient rinsing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rinsing solution for lithography which is economically advantageous and highly safe.
Other object of the present invention is to provide a method for processing a substrate by the use of the rinsing solution for lithography.